


Tired

by Rivulet027



Series: Alleviation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Clint Barton, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Feels, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, Tired Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lucky wants to go outside. Clint wants to stay in bed with Bucky and Sam.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Sam Wilson
Series: Alleviation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly challenge prompt day off with the bonus challenge sleeping in.

It’s the whine that wakes Clint, then the nudge of Lucky’s head against his arm. Without opening his eyes Clint reaches out to pet Lucky’s head and then scratch him behind the ears. Lucky whines again, that ‘I need to go outside now’ whine. Clint groans. Lucky licks his cheek. Clint sighs.

“Okay, okay. We’ve got this,” he tells Lucky as he forces himself to roll closer to the edge of the bed. He starts to sit up, but Bucky presses a kiss to his shoulder.

He tilts his head and blinks at Bucky. He lets himself be pushed back down against the bed, then Bucky gives him a brief kiss before saying, “I’ve got him.”

Clint stares. He really doesn't want to get up. He thinks he manages to say something about Lucky being his responsibility in protest.

Bucky cups his cheek and shakes his head. Okay, maybe he just slurred something, but to be fair he got in late and he’s spent a long week chasing Hydra around with the other Avengers. Bucky gives him a fond smile. “It’s your first day off in a week. You’re exhausted, sleep in.”

Sam makes a noise from behind Bucky. Bucky shakes his head again, a fond smile for both of them on his lips.

Then he leans in and kisses Clint on the forehead, “Do me a favor?”

Clint nods.

“Sam didn’t sleep well last night either, or the night before, don’t let him get up.”

“He’s only getting up to use the bathroom,” Clint reassures patting Bucky’s arm. Bucky nods, then shifts so he can give Sam a kiss. Then he starts to give Clint a firm welcome home kiss. Lucky whines again. Clint goes still as Bucky crawls over him to get out of the bed. Then Clint watches as Bucky pulls on a shirt, decide his sleep pants will do, before disappearing out the bedroom door with Lucky. He’s about to roll over into the warm spot that Bucky’s left, but Sam beats him to it. Clint shifts so Sam can settle more firmly against him.

“Nightmares?” Clint asks.

Sam makes an affirmative noise as he wraps himself around Clint. Clint settles back and closes his eyes. They’ll talk about it in the morning, when they’re all more awake. He drifts as Sam falls asleep. Clint smiles.

Lucky jumps into bed, then Bucky settles in behind Sam.


End file.
